


Everything doesn't have to have angst

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Arrow, Alternative Universe - No Island, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: A short but sweet journey from meeting to happy ending.  This is a short one shot for my friend. Sara who is not feeling well and needs some fluff.





	Everything doesn't have to have angst

**Author's Note:**

> I found the image off Pinterest but I believe it was prince mojo from Youtube where it originated. If this is yours, please let me know so I can credit your correctly.  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=felicity+and+oliver&rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS745US745&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjcspDu-sfVAhVLRyYKHVVXCcoQ_AUIDCgD&biw=999&bih=542#imgdii=UJbsDTRaRW_MrM:&imgrc=ZKLyObJ6s1aWtM:  
> Arrow is a copyright from WB, CW and others that are not me.

 

                Oliver Queen was getting ready for another interview.  This has been going on for days now.  They have several good options for director of the Applied Science division and this interview is the last one before they narrow it down.  Opening the file to look at the resume before the candidate walks in the first thing he notices is a sweet smell and the second is pink paper.  This gets Oliver’s attention.  Is the resume pink and scented?  Picking up the bright pink piece of paper, Oliver takes a sniff and smells vanilla and jasmine.  Smiling he scans the resume to see the impressive facts about a Felicity Megan Smoak.  Graduated with dual degrees at age 21 from MIT, worked for 3 years for a small startup eventually becoming the VP until it was sold to Microsoft.  Oliver’s eyes look for one detail that he knows is unprofessional but curiosity gets the better of him.  There it is – single.  At that moment, a small blonde beauty comes into the room filling it with the sunshine.

 

                Later that night, Oliver picks up his phone throwing his normal caution to the wind.  He dials a number he has no memorized waiting for someone to pick up.  A musical voice says “Hello”.

                “Felicity?”

                “Yes, this is Felicity.”

                “Hi, this is Oliver Queen.”

                “Mr. Queen, um, it is good to hear from you.  Is this about the position?”

                “No, we will call you regarding that.  I am calling for a different reason.  I was just wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?  I know this is highly unusual but I really want to get to know you better.”

                “Is this, um, a requirement for the job?”  Oliver swallows and hits his head with his hand.  Of course, she would think that.  Ugh. 

                “No, I am so sorry.  Absolutely not.  If the board picks you for the job it will be strictly because of your skills and experience.  I guess this was not my best idea.  I am so sorry I bothered you.”  About to hang up as he beats himself for his stupidity, he hears her voice.

                “Wait, yes I would love to go to dinner with you.”

 

                *************************************

 

                Tonight is their one month anniversary.  One month ago, today Felicity went to dinner with him.  The dinner was fun and he even managed to get a good night kiss.  The month has been filled with ups and downs.  Felicity was chosen as director of Applied Science and that was their first fight.

 

                “Oliver, we cannot continue to see each other now.  It would be unprofessional.”  Felicity explained to him and they argued about it.  Felicity left his office with a sorry and tears in her eyes.  He had two horrible days before she showed up at his office late, sat down on his lap, told him she missed him and kissed him.

 

                Tonight, he is hoping to move their relationship forward with more than a make out session.  Sitting at the restaurant with a bottle of Felicity’s favorite red wine waiting for her.  Suddenly he feels eyes looking his way as he looks up to see a vision.  Felicity has her hair down curled.  Her short chiffon dress with a plunging neckline make his blood boil.  Walking toward the table in her nude high heels her legs look miles long and he wants to wrap them around his middle.  The hug awards him another gem – the halter style spaghetti straps crisscross down her bare back stopping right at her shapely ass. 

 

                “You look beautiful.  I want to unwrap you from the dress tonight, Felicity.” Feeling the shudder in her body as he whispers those words into her ear, Oliver takes a quick but satisfying nip of her earlobe.

 

                ******************************************************

 

                At dinner, they laughed and did a q&a about anything they did not know about each other but wanted to know.  It was fun, flirty and leading up to where they are right now.  At his penthouse alone with him kissing her.  His hand skims down her body over that sinful dress feeling every inch.  A sensual trail over her softly as their mouths fused together.  One of his fingers sneaks past the little piece of material that just covers her bottom to find no panties to slip into.

                “Dress is too tight,” answering his unasked question, he licks his neck and his finger touches her circling the little hole without entering.

                His lips trail down sucking on the secret place behind her ear he discovered recently but not stopping until they reach the top slope of her breasts.  Licking and kissing but not touching her nipples, his other hand snakes under her dress floating over the wetness he finds but not going further. 

                “Oliver, please” she begs him as she tries to close her legs trapping his hand where she needs it but he pulls his hand out.  Felicity has already taken off his coat, tie, and shirt but now her fingers are unbuckling his pants and soon they fall to the floor.  Her fingers rub against the precum on his tip as he takes her nipple in his mouth and sucks hard.  Not missing a beat, he picks her up and she wraps her legs around him.  Dropping her on the bed, he pulls off the dress looking down at her.

 

                “You are so beautiful. Mine, Felicity, just mine.” He starts to open her legs to taste her but she stops him. 

                “We can explore later.  I need you inside me now, first your cock and then that finger that has been teasing.”  Oliver plunges into her as he moans from the feeling of her surrounding him.  A rhythm is established as he moves her legs to get a better angle.  Hitting her g spot every time, he can see by the look on her face that she is close so his finger finally stops the circling and teasing.  Reaching around to coat the tip with her juices, his finger tip enters her as he thrusts.  Screaming his name as he continues his assault on all angles until he gets his sweet release with her name on his lips.

 

                *************************************************

 

                A year later he is waiting at the same restaurant for his girlfriend to arrive.  She had a major project at work so he expected her to be slightly late.  When she arrives wearing the same dress from one year ago, he smiles at her as she whispers in his ear, “Dress is too tight to wear anything under.  Did you remember that?” and nips his ear. 

                Dinner is finished when suddenly he drops to his knee holding out a ring.  “Will you make me the happiest man on the earth by becoming my wife?”  Dropping down in front of him she replies, “Mine” as he smiles and slips the ring on her finger.


End file.
